


Fun doesn't last forever.

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Flashbacks, M/M, Molestation, and stuff, like a lot of flasbacks, poor Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You almost asked for it in a sense, but you never really wanted it. </p><p>The first time it happened, you were 7 and he was looking after you. Jake was all who was available, and plus, he was your brothers boyfriend, so you couldn’t have a say. </p><p>Besides, at the time, Jake was the second coolest person you knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun doesn't last forever.

You almost asked for it in a sense, but you never really wanted it. The first time it happened, you were 7 and he was looking after you. Jake was all who was available, and plus, he was your brothers boyfriend, so you couldn’t have a say.

Besides, at the time, Jake was the second coolest person you knew. It was fun, of course it was, because you were having a sleepover with a friend, who was very old and big. But a friend, nonetheless.

You guys played video games after he made you food and you were content. Because the first time it happened, you were 7.

_The video game was moving too fast, but it didn’t bother Dave, he was winning! He would taunt Jake and laugh, even though the other was trying to let him win. When Dave did, he stuck out his tongue, which got Jake to shove him. Then Dave shoved back. Soon, they were on the ground play-fighting and Dave was laughing his head off. “Take it back!” Jake shouted with a smile, Dave squirming underneath him. He shook his head rapidly and let his laughs bounce off the wall, shouting back._

_“Never! Get your big butt off of me!” He shouted and moved around more, Jake smiling down at him._

_“What if I did..” He said, hands sliding up the boys shirt. “This!” He began tickling him, Dave’s face completely red as he laughed and wiggled._

_“Stop! Tha–That’s unfair Jake!” He smiled and tried to hold in his laughs. Jake didn’t stop, though, he kept tickling and tickling, but he felt how soft Dave’s skin was and hummed, moving the hands to his chest and feeling around. He would say he got carried away, but he loved the feeling of his hands on the skin. Soon enough, Dave stopped laughing and was just watching Jake now. “What’re you doin’?” He asked, arms subtly moving Jake’s hands away, but he ad none of that, and continued touching his chest. He moved to rub into his nipples after pulling the shirt up. Dave’s brows furrowed and he hit the mans shoulder. “Okay Jake, stop now.” He told him, Jake looking hungry over the other._

_“Let’s play a game, Dave.” Later on, there was a hand touching him everywhere, Dave whining and he saw his brothers boyfriend naked. He had to promise he wouldn’t tell Dirk no matter what, but hey, it was fun. Dave felt kinda good afterwards but he wouldn’t want to do it again._

Because the second time it happened it was a week later. 2 times turned into 5, then 50, and now when you find out Jake is taking care of you, you get scared, but you mentally prepare yourself for it. The first time you sucked him off, it was the 52nd time you guys were naked together.

_The hand on Dave’s smaller dick was rough and needy, while Dave’s were shaking. Jake was just trying to get the boy hard again but it just wouldn’t fucking work. Jake moved back and sighed, Dave on the verge of tears._

_“I have a better idea, Dave, and I won’t touch you.” He said, and now Dave was on board. He sat up and wiped his eyes as he saw Jake lean back on the bed and expose his cock. “I want you to lick it and touch it until I finish, then you can nap.” Dave was scared and tired but he knew Jake wouldn’t let him sleep until this was over with, so he crawled over on shaky limbs and began working on him._

_Soon, this was normal. If Dave wasn’t able to get aroused, this was a backup, but it still wasn’t pleasant. Jake would still shove and force, Dave even barfing up afterwards, but Jake didn’t care, because the job got done anyways._

But the first time he put it inside of you was the worst. He was gentle, kind, and caring for this.

_Dave was sprawled out on the bed naked for Jake. He waited as the other went to go get ready. He was tired, sad, and he wanted his brother to cuddle with. His Bro would be out for 3 days, so it was 3 days with Jake. But this time, he walked in with his cock shiny, making Dave sit up as he watched. Jake went onto the bed and got a small bottle that looked like hand sanitizer. He quirked a brow before Jake was putting him back onto the bed and kissing his neck, bringing a wet finger over to his legs. Dave gasped and squirmed, giving a yelp as there was something at his ass._

_“It’s alright, it’s just my finger. I’m going to put it inside of you, okay?” Jake said, as if Dave should be any sort of calm with him. He shook his head and tried to scurry away, Jake holding him still. “If you try to leave, it’ll hurt beyond belief, Dave.” He tried to scare him, getting the boy to stop as he felt a finger inside of him._

_Soon enough, there were three fingers inside of Dave and he was hard due to a weird sensation in him. Just a couple of minutes in and Dave was being thrust into, Jake drooling over the young boy. It hurt, it hurt like no end but sometimes he felt something so good and he tried to focus on that. Jake finished inside of him, leaving Dave laying on the bed. The poor boy didn’t even find release but he was okay with it, quickly moving to curl up against his sheets. He felt violated._

_“No no, you can’t sleep yet. We need to give you a bath, Dave.” He said as he picked the boy back up and Dave was tired and hot and he tried to push against Jake but he was still shaky. He just closed his eyes and let it be._

Dave’s 14th birthday was coming up and this hasn’t stopped. He knew right after the party that Jake showed up to, he would sneak into the boy’s bed and talk dirty and touch him. He knew it. Every single birthday since they’ve done this, Jake’s acted as if it was a treat, or a present to the boy, which it never was. Just as his friends were leaving, Dirk and Jake were cleaning up a bit. They had a small party at their house in favor of him. When the house was clean enough, Jake told the boys to go sleep while he cleaned up. Dirk went to hug his brother, giving a small ‘Happy birthday, little man.’ before going to sleep. Then Dave got a look from Jake and he shivered and sighed, moving inside. The fun never lasted, and he knew that.

As Jake went to go continue cleaning, Dave went to brush his teeth and get into bed. No matter how cold it was, he took his shirt off with a frown, and got naked. He put sweats on with nothing underneath as he got into bed. He tried to go to sleep, he wanted to so Jake saw how tired he was and give some mercy. Dave soon fell asleep. He was awoken with a hand in his pants and lips at his neck. The fun doesn’t last forever.


End file.
